Forms have traditionally been filled out by hand. In the past, a physical form would be filled out using a pen or pencil by an individual, for example, an employee of a business, a customer, or another party. Later, as forms became digitized, the fields of a form were separately designated by a computing device and a user of the computing device would fill in each field individually using an input device, e.g., a keyboard, mouse, touch screen, etc. More recently, voice recognition has been used to fill out the fields in a digital form. For example, a user's speech may be received by an input device such as a microphone and may be recorded, digitized, and analyzed by the computing device to generate text corresponding to the user's speech. The text may then be used to fill in the field of the form.